


Immobilised

by orphan_account



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, stuck in a lift fic prompt, you can basically guess where it's going to go from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't quite how Dani had been expecting her day to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immobilised

Stella sighed heavily, pressing the button on the lift slightly harder than was maybe intended, slinging on her coat as she waited for the doors to close, surprised by the frantic yelling of “hold the doors!” as someone barrelled down the hallway and threw themselves into the lift.  
“Oh, evening ma'am,” Dani murmured, blushing a fierce red as the doors closed and she turned to face them, collecting herself after her frantic dash down the corridor.  
“Evening,” she smiled a tiny bit, amused by her subordinate's mad panic. “In a rush, are we?”  
“Just to get home, and this old lift takes so long going anywhere I didn't want to wait, or take the stairs.”  
“Oh but shouldn't a uniform officer like yourself be in top shape?” she smirked, almost imperceptibly. “Or are you going soft being on desk duty with me?”  
“No ma'am,” she rushed to say, shifting in place. “Just tired, I've been at the gym with the others but then I forgot something so I had to come back,” she was bright red, as she often was when Stella questioned her, her coat on and a lard bag thrown over one shoulder with a plastic bag in the other hand. The blonde observed this in a quick look, then went back to observing their distorted reflections in the lift doors.  
They ground to a halt. It wasn't dramatic, the lights didn't go off or any such thing as one might expect, they just ground to a stop between floors. And to think Stella had been hoping to go for a swim when she got back to the hotel.  
“God not again,” Dani muttered, slouching against the back wall.  
“This has happened before?”  
“Yes, and last time they got stuck for around an hour,” she sighed. “We've all been telling the high-ups they need to replace it but they always just say there's no money and go back to hiding in their offices.”  
“That's probably against health and safety,” she noted mildly. “They're always so loath to spend money, I remember how aggravating that could be.”  
“Don't you count as one of those high-ups ma'am?”  
“Not quite, I've never been one to check the budget,” she smiled for a moment and then moved to lean against a wall, getting her phone out to be faced with the fact she had no signal. “I don't suppose you have any signal either?”  
“No ma'am,” the redhead almost laughed at the ridiculous situation they were in, shaking her head at what kind of luck one had to have for this to happen.  
“Looks like we'll be in here for a while then,” she murmured, gracefully settling on the floor, stretching her legs out in front of her, leaning against the wall, watching as Dani did the same though far less gracefully. They ended up sat facing each other across the metal box, legs spread out beside each other, black pencil skirt and heels next to Converse and dark blue skinny jeans.  
“What now?” the redhead couldn't resist asking, filling the vaguely uncomfortable silence.  
“We wait,” she paused, piercing Dani with that look that she gave everyone, seemingly without even knowing the effect it had on people. “It would be too much to hope for that you happened to have a pack of playing cards on you, I suppose?” she mused, smiling faintly.  
“I'm not very good, so even if I did I probably wouldn't tell you,” she admitted, shrugging off her coat and throwing it on top of her bags.

Five minutes later Dani sighed and threw her phone down in disgust. “You'd think that paying £30 a month would mean I'd get connection in a lift, or at least that it would come with games more interesting than snake.”  
“You only managed to be distracted by snake for five minutes? Poor show,” she smirked a tiny bit, and Dani laughed. “I'm rubbish at snake,” she admitted. “I was more of a Bounce kind of girl, back in the day.”  
“Ah yes, the days before smart phones. Just what did we do back when we couldn't take our work home with us?”  
“Spent even more time at the office?” she suggested, smiling.  
“I'm not sure I could physically spend any more time there before I'd have to just give up and move in,” she smiled softly. “At least once we catch him I'll just have to stay for the trial, which does not include being awake all hours of the day.”  
“True,” the younger woman frowned. “How much longer do you think you'll be here?”  
“Eager to get rid of me?” she small smile returned. “This investigation will probably continue for one or two months, then the trial will take something ridiculous like a year.”  
“Sounds like you need somewhere rather more permanent than the hotel, if it's going to be a year.”  
“Probably, and renting would be cheaper than the hotel at this point. But I already am renting a place in England, and it seems ridiculous to be paying for two apartments, even if I can afford it.”  
“Why don't you move here then? Well, that's assuming you don't have family or anything,” she quickly back-tracked.  
“No, you're right. I don't know anyone in my area and the friends I have are all scattered across England. Moving here would be easy. I jump around the country and stay in places for only a few weeks at a time, my life would be easy to pack up,” she said in a rare moment of candour, which was more a practically, as opposed to actually letting the redhead into how she thought, as opposed to letting someone into her life.  
“So you could potentially move here?”  
“I could,” the blonde sighed and shifted, re-crossing her legs at the ankle. “I might miss room service,” she noted, making the redhead laugh.  
“I think we all miss room service a lot of the time,” Dani smiled. “I'm probably going to miss room service when I finally get home.”  
Stella resumed looking at her colleague with that familiar intensity, something that Dani still found unnerving even as she grew used to it.  
“You could always come back to the hotel. With me.”  
Dani coughed uncertainly, playing for time, unsure exactly what that proposition included, though she was sure that the blonde was aware of her blatant crush, something she'd found nigh impossible to hide.  
Stella was smirking at her across their outstretched legs, waiting to see what she'd say.  
“Well, er, ma'am, I mean no disrespect when asking this, but what exactly would that entail?” nervousness permeated her voice, making it tremble.  
“I think it's safe to say that I'd like something other than dinner to happen,” she said diplomatically. “You could, of course, come and eat with me in the hotel's restaurant, or you could come up to my room with me, and we could order room service at some point during the night.”  
Dani stared at her for a few moments, a grin spreading across her face. “I think room service sounds preferable,” she managed, though her brain had already taken her to the hotel room she'd already seen, imagining the evening that Stella had mapped out for her, and she found herself rising onto her knees, bending down and kissing Stella Gibson in a stuck lift in the Police station. Stella was the one who pulled away, smirking as she pushed the redhead to sit next to her, kissing her again, taking control, straddling her on the hard floor.  
That was when the door opened, displaying them to a bunch of concerned looking Police officers.


End file.
